Eddy x Edd (Edith)
by strongwolfprincess
Summary: What is his deal today...He seems to be a bit off...As a joke I stuck my leg out in front of him, as usual he trips...I started to laugh my ass off when I noticed a red spot on the back of his pants. "Uh...Sockhead...Why is a red spot on your ass..." I never seen a guy turn soo red before in my life. "Uhh...its red paint..." He answered. "Your ass wasn't liked that 20 minutes ago..


Ed, Eddy, and Edith?

Disclaimer: I don"t own anything except the idea =P

Eddy's POV

"Hey, Sockhead, get your ass over here!" Great... Now he wants to scold us about our "shenanigans" again. I set up a little stand like I always do and hope that I get an unsuspecting person to fall for one of my scams again. "Eddy, why are we doing this to some poor kids..." His voice got high at "kids". Man puberty is hitting him really hard...

Edith's (Edd's) Pov

Shit...I almost got busted again...Anymore "cracks" like that, they will realize that I'm actually a girl...I still remember that time Eddy kissed me...i almost told him then and there that I'm a girl... And also I had a crush on him for as long as I can remember...

Eddy's POV

What is his deal today...He seems to be a bit off...As a joke I stuck my leg out in front of him, as usual he trips...I started to laugh my ass off when I noticed a red spot on the back of his pants. "Uh...Sockhead...Why is a red spot on your ass..." I never seen a guy turn soo red before in my life. "Uhh...its red paint..." He answered. "Your ass wasn't liked that 20 minutes ago..." "Uh...I got to go..." He told me. I'm starting to wonder about him...

Edith's (Edd's) Pov

Damn that was a close call...Periods come at the most unsuspecting time... I got home and changed. After he saw that... I think I should tell him the truth...I picked up my phone and sent him a text asking if he wants to come over...A minute later I got a text back from him saying that he will in a bit. I told him its kinda important... He said back he'll be over in a half hour... Just enough time to get this on, my long black trench coat that hugged my figure perfectly, a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top that reveals a little of my cleavage (I made sure that my shirts are baggy enough to hide my boobs), and I put on a pair of boots that came up to my knees. To tie it all together I to my hair out of my trademark beanie, I feel the wonderful feeling of my hair falling loosely down to my waist. I brushed my long bangs down in front of my left eye. And I quickly put on a choker. A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door signifying that he is here. I opened the door...

Eddy's POV

The door opened and there stood a cute girl in front of me. "Are you Sockhead 's sister or cousin or something..." I was lost for words I never seen a girl like her before. But she seems familiar...she started to speak..."I'm none of that..." her voice seems to be angelic to my ears. "Are you his girlfriend?" "Nope...But you know me..." How do I know her...I never seen her before in my life... "How do I know you..." " We kissed before..." I only kissed one person. "I only kissed a guy though...From that day on I got called gay by Kevin..." "Well you shouldn't have been called gay..." "Why is that?" She started to look uncomfortable. "Well... He...Or should I say she..." If I had soda I would've done a spit take... "Double D is a SHE?!" I looked at her again...she looks like I got two heads on me now.

Edith's (Edd's) Pov

"Yes Eddy, I'm a girl..." "What? How?" I put my hat back on "Oh..." I took my coat off and I noticed his eyes grow big "Hey my eyes are up here..." I told him when he was staring at my boobs. "I guess Double D is a good nickname for you..." He blushed slightly. I want to tell him how I feel... "Um what would you do if someone kissed you right now?"He asked. I turned bright red at the question. Before I had a chance to answer his lips crashed into mine. At first I was shocked, then I melted into the kiss. I felt his arms wrap around me to pull me closer. "Eddy... I love you..."I told him.

Fin~

I'm not sure if its good or not but feel free to RR


End file.
